In a case of vehicles, such as electric cars, and fuel cell vehicles, in which a large battery (an electric battery) must be mounted, a battery is mounted in a portion corresponding to a trunk of an ordinary automobile on a rear side of a seatback of a rear seat as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. Since the battery has high voltage, an upper surface of the battery exposed backward from an upper end of the seatback is covered by a parcel shelf, and a rear surface of the battery exposed in a condition in which a tailgate is opened, is covered by a rear cover as a battery cover, so that passengers cannot easily contact the battery.
Although the parcel shelf has an isolating function for isolating a normally used space from the battery or high-voltage accessories as described above, the parcel shelf is formed with such a plate thickness and of such a material as to obtain a certain level of rigidity, because the parcel shelf is horizontally placed in an entire vehicle width direction, and is supported only by support portions at both ends.
On the other hand, the rear cover, which covers the rear surface of the battery, is formed of a material which is as thin and lightweight as possible, and thereby weight is reduced.
Thus, the conventional rear cover is soft and easily warped as compared to the parcel shelf.